


Combien d'histoires vaudront la peine d'être racontées ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [575]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Champions League, Cigarettes, Dad Eze is also italian sooooo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., The one and only ship with Marco (learn from your mistakes @ wattpad), rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ezequiel se souvient de tout alors que Marco joue.
Relationships: Ezequiel Lavezzi/Marco Verratti
Series: FootballShot [575]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Combien d'histoires vaudront la peine d'être racontées ?

Combien d'histoires vaudront la peine d'être racontées ?

Ezequiel a évidemment regardé le match, comment aurait-il pu rater le huitième retour de Paris face à Manchester United ? En tant qu’ancien joueur du PSG, les observer une fois de temps en temps ne peut que le réjouir, surtout quand ils daignent gagner, mais aujourd’hui ? C’est une sensation différente. Il a vécu le huitième face à Chelsea en étant sur le terrain, il a vécu les matches face à Manchester City, Ezequiel sait très bien ce qui peut le plus souvent se passer avec le PSG. La débandade comme ils disent (l’un des seuls mots français qui lui a tout de suite plu à l’oreille). En bref, voir Paris perdre ce soir, ça ne peut que lui rappeler des souvenirs qu’il avait enfoui profondément pour aller mieux. Même si le prix pour y arriver resurgissait pour le provoquer. Voir Marco triste sur le terrain ne peut que lui rappeler leurs moments ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ezequiel se souvient du gamin italien, de son accent, des cigarettes qu’ils ont fumé ensemble, des verres qu’ils ont pu siroter sur une terrasse. Ezequiel peut prétendre autant qu’il veut qu’il a oublié, tout au fond de lui, il sait très bien que c’est faux. Il se souvient de tout, d’absolument tout. La sensation de la main du plus jeune sur la sienne. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, entre tabac, alcool, et désir. Ezequiel se souviendra toujours de son genou entre ses cuisses, de la chaleur de son corps nu, ses mains baladeuses. La fumée encerclait littéralement leur ébat alors que leurs coéquipiers n’en savaient rien. C’était eux, la nuit, et la luxure. C’est un temps qui lui manque quand il y repense, quand ses sceaux sur son cœur toujours blessés cèdent une énième fois. Ezequiel est plus triste par rapport au passé que par rapport au présent. Paris est encore éliminé, Marco est une nouvelle fois abandonné par le destin.

Ezequiel n’ira pas le rejoindre, parce qu’il ne peut pas être ce support moral qu’il a essayé d’être pendant un temps, avant de tout échouer sous les envies du gamin entre ses bras. Tout avait commencé le plus simplement possible sur un terrain, s’était continué sur une terrasse autour d’un cendrier et d’une bouteille au prix fort de la capitale, poursuivi chez lui, et le reste raconte que Marco a appris des insultes chez lui. Et puis le Brésil est arrivé, la défaite en finale face à l’Allemagne, plus rien. Ezequiel et sa honte, Marco et ses clopes. Deux ans après le but de Götze, Ezequiel est parti en Chine pour finir sa carrière, et il n’a plus jamais joué avec Marco, n’a plus jamais posé sa main sur la sienne, volé sa cigarette pour la finir. Plus rien.

Le destin les a abandonnés à ce moment-là, et tout a recommencé au Parc de Princes, un soir de mercredi 6 mars. Ezequiel se retire de la tribune sans vouloir savoir si Marco l’a remarqué, ils ont un chemin qui ne se recroisera plus jamais.

Fin


End file.
